Kumoko
Shiraori= |-|Kumoko (Arachne)= Summary Kumoko is the Protagonist of "Kumo desu ga, Nani ka?". When in another world the dimension magic of the collided, the explosion tore through into our world and killed a classroom full of students. Those that died in the classroom are reincarnated into the other world, including Kumoko who finds herself reborn as a monster spider in the Elro Great Labyrinth, the largest dungeon in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Kumoko (official fan name), Shiraori (post Apotheosis) Origin: Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? (So I'm a Spider, So What?) Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Arachne | Administrator / God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Stockpiling, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Thread Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 8 reliant on her eggs being intact as she can transfer her soul into them should her main body be destroyed), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Possession, Soul Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Can Decompose Matter, Telekinesis, Fear Inducement, Pseudo Flight, Pain Inducement, Ability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Shadow Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket dimensions), Teleportation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Information Analysis, Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats, Abilities), Resistance to Poisons, Acid, Paralysis, Petrification, the breakdown and collapse of matter, Fear, Pain Manipulation, Fainting, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Blunt Attacks, Slashing Attacks, Piercing Attacks, Shock Attacks, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth Attacks, Lightning, Holy, Darkness, great Weight, and Sleep | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8 reliant on her clones being intact as she can transfer her soul into them should her main body be destroyed), Enhanced Senses, Can rapidly break down alcohol, Ability Manipulation, Can see Souls, Darkness Manipulation, Can Decompose Matter, Telekinesis, Fear Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Dimension Creation, Limited Time Manipulation, Limited Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Attack Reflection, Absorption, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Telepathy, Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Hologram Creation, Serenity Inducement, Postcognition, Resistance to Poison and Soul Attacks (According to Ariel it would need hundreds of people using the highest degree of soul destruction magic to kill a god) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Superior to the Queen Taratekt, which's attacks are powerful enough to blow up a mountain and alter the landscape) | At least Mountain level (vastly superior to before and comparable to Kuro who made continents collide to create a mountain range) Speed: At least Subsonic (can aimdodge bullets from 100 opponents at once, vastly faster than superhumans, superior to a Queen Taratekt which was stated to be able to dodge canon fire as long as it isn't a wide area bombardment), Future Vision, Thought Acceleration, Probability Compensation and Teleport make her more difficult to hit. | Supersonic (Comparable to Kuro who casually moves faster than the speed of sound, vastly superior to beings that are vastly superior to her Arachne form) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Kumokos defensive stats are nearly equal to her offensive ones) | At least Mountain level (vastly superior to before, comparable to Kuro who could take a hit from someone with the maximum stats within the System without damage) Stamina: Very High (Abnormal Condition Nullity negates all negative effects of not sleeping, limiting her stamina only to her Stamina Points and mental fatigue. Through the Engorgement skill she has a large amount of SP in reserve beyond even her large normal amount) | Very High (Aside from Mental Fatigue there is virtually no limit to her stamina, as long as she has energy. In battle the rate of energy consumption is dependent on which amount of power she wants to put into her attacks, but she has various methods to replenish energy during battle, including having her clones eat) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers (superior to the Queen Taratekt, which's attacks can reach into outer space) | Interstellar (Can travel to earth from a different populated planet, Can travel and attack in and out of pocket dimensions) Standard Equipment: Over ten thousand clones Intelligence: High, orchestrates events on global scale, finds applications for abilities even the creator of the skill system didn't consider, has often won against stronger opponents through wit and preparation and is capable of quickly analyzing and then reproducing or countering enemies magic mid battle. Her concentration, High-Speed calculation, Super Though Acceleration and Parallel Will skills improve her thinking abilities further. She fights her battles careful and effectively, analyzing her opponents and developing counter strategies fitting them. As a god her usual battle strategy is to first teleport into the safety of a pocket universe of her own creation and using her space magic to safely attack from there, where her opponents attacks can't reach her. However, Kumokos communication ability is extremely low making it difficult for her to lead fluent conversations, to the point that she prefers writing books to give explanations. Usually when talking answers of just one or three sentences are her limit. Character wise Kumoko is merciless and doesn't feel any guilt even in eradicating an entire species or abandoning an entire planet. Weaknesses: Coffee (with caffeine) will temporarily knock her out. It should be noted that neither caffein nor coffee alone archive that and that it only affects the body that drank it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Arachne: *'ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ': A skill granted to those that reincarnated from the other world. The effects are mostly unknown, but one of it is that the users are restored to optimal health upon level up. *'Engorgement': Allows the user to eat far more than their usual limit. When doing so, the user recovers HP, MP, and SP. Furthermore, any surplus is stored in a stockpile. This stockpile is stored as pure energy, so the user does not get fat. The maximum size of the stockpile is dependent on the skill’s level. *'Various Passive Stat Boosting Skills': Kumoko posses a great amount of skills that increase her stats like resistance, defense, physical strength, speed, HP, MP etc. *'Taboo': A skill earned by breaking taboos. You must not raise this skill. Upon reaching it to max the user learns the truth about the bad state of the world. *'Automatic HP Recovery': Gradually restores lost HP. Allows for recovery of basically all physical injuries as long as the user isn't dead. *'Poison Fang': Grants the Poison attribute to the user’s bite attack. *'All-Purpose Silk / Universal Thread': Produces customizable silk threads. Attributes: Adhesion, elasticity, resilience, texture, strength, size, imbued attribute (slash, bash, impact), imbued resistance. Can for example be used to create flame resistant threads, threads strong enough that a human can't severe them and adhesive enough that they can't come loose or near invisible thread sharp enough to kill a human just by them running into it. *'Thread Manipulation': Allows the user to freely manipulate thread. Kumoko can control a thread in a big town that reaches all the way into the forest she's in to kill a single person there. She also used that thread to listen to the conversations in town, through the principle of a string telephone. *'Throw': When throwing something, increases the strength and accuracy of the throw. *'Concentration': Increases the ability to concentrate. *'Aiming': Increases the user’s accuracy rate, in every circumstance. *'Appraisal': Displays information about various things. If the target has the same Appraisal level or a good intuition it can tell if the skill is used on it. *'Detection': A composite skill that encompasses every perception skill in the system. Skills included: Mana Perception, Spell Pattern Perception, Material Perception, Presence Detection, Danger Sense, Motion Detection, Thermal Perception, Reaction Detection, and Spatial Perception. *'Stealth': Conceals the user’s presence. *'Silence': Dampens the sounds the user produces. *'Night Vision': Provides a sense of sight even when no light sources exist. *'Visible Spectrum Expansion': Widens the band of frequencies that the user is capable of perceiving. *'Decay Resistance': Increases the user’s defense against the Decay attribute, which encompasses the breakdown and collapse of matter, such as that associated with death. *'Pain Nullity': Completely negates the restrictive effects of pain on the user’s mind and body. *'Severing Thread': Applies the slashing attribute to threads, making it so that they can be used as blades. *'Alacrity': Increases the amount of instantaneous Stamina available. *'Endurance': Increases the amount of long-term Stamina available. *'Poison Attack': Applies poison-type damage to an attack. *'Corruption/Heresy Nullity': A skill that negates all negative influences on the users soul, including attacks that influence the mind. *'Abnormal Condition Nullity': Grants immunity to negativ status effects. *'Mana Perception': Allows for the perception of mana. *'Mana Manipulation': Allows for the manipulation of mana. *'Ruler skills': Ruler Skills are unique skills that can only be acquired by a single person in the world at a time. The skills are special in that they allow a certain amount of interference with the skill system, for example enabling the ruler to make the Appraisal skill not work against them. The explanations Appraisal gives of the skills usually go:"The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivaling that of the gods. what the specific skill does Furthermore, allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ system. **'Pride': Drastically increases the rate of experience gain and skill proficiency gain, and greatly increases the rate of stat growth. **'Sloth': Greatly increases the reduction amount of the numerical value in the surrounding system excluding yourself.(In other words, the decrease of HP, MP and SP for existences other than the user becomes greater.) **'Charity': Gives the effect equal to the Super-speed HP Recovery LV1 to everything that's recognized to be the ally around yourself. **'Patience': While the user has MP remaining, no source of damage can reduce them to less than 1 HP. **'Wisdom': Allows the user to gain knowledge of everything within their area of perception, up through the information provided by Inspection level one. Adds Auto-mapping and the ability to add markers to targets to be displayed on the map, the ability to appraise information got from Detection, the ability to see the entire skill list, lifts all restrictions on skills one can purchase and adds details to the stats, like separate Attack and Defense stat for each body part, the height of resistance to each element separately or breakdown of speed into endurance, reflexive and instantaneous speed. *'Prediction': Increases analytical ability when making predictions. *'Enhanced Vision': Enhances the sense of sight. *'Multitasking': Allows the user to think about multiple things at once. *'Multiple Wills': Evolved form of Multitasking. Grants the user additional consciousnesses per level, that are capable of thinking completely separately at the same time. Only one of those can control the body, but the others can analyse the the situation, focus on the many informations provided by Detection and other skills or take care of the mental processes required to perform magic. The wills can be synchronized in order to exchange information non-verbally. The different wills can also work together to cast spells that would usually require multiple people. **'Possession / Soul Absorption': An Application of parallel will. Kumoko is able to have one of her parallel wills consume the soul of beings with a connection to her soul and posses their body, unifying them in her so that she gains their stats and skills. It was noted that this skill is outside of the normal system, as parallel wills were not supposed to be usable that way. Aside from gaining the body of the one consumed this way, she also gains their knowledge and memories. *'Computation': Increases the computational power of the user’s brain. *'Memory': Strengthen’s the user’s memory. *'Accelerated Thought / Thought Acceleration': Accelerates the speed of the user’s thoughts, making it seem for the user as if things go in slow motion. The Pope can use this skill to have this long of an internal monologue in 3 seconds. *'Future Vision': Strengthen’s the user’s predictive abilities. Furthermore, allows the user to see the possible outcomes of the immediate future. *'Probability Compensation': Increases the success rate of skills that are governed by probability. This does not only have an effect on the probability to use the skill, but also helps with aiming the skill and can help with evading skills either. So it apparently increases the users luck. *'Hell': Allows for the manifestation of Hell. *'Poison Synthesis': Consumes MP to customize and purify poisons. The kinds of poison that may be synthesized are dependent on skill level. **'Damage adjustment': Modifies the strength of the poison-type damage. **'Duration adjustment': Modifies the duration over which the poison’s effect is applied. **'Imbue Paralysis Attribute': Applies the Paralysis attribute to the created poison. *'Conviction': Weighs the accumulated sins of a target as recognized by the system, then deals unblockable damage equivalent to the price of those crimes. *'Telescopic Sight / Telephoto': Allows the user to visually magnify distant images. Can be separately activated in each eye allowing to focus it on different places at once or to keep a normal Field of View while using it. Multiple Wills skill can be used to be able to watch the overlapping views separately. *'Clairvoyance': Enhanced version of Telescopic sights. Additionally it adds the ability to see through things. *'Thousand Miles Eye': Evolved version of Clairvoyance. The distance that can be seen with it is so large that Kumoko can see the Labyrinth from a distant town. So it being actually thousand miles isn't that unlikely. *'Evil Eye Skills': Skills that grant an evil eye. One can have one of those skills per eye. Usage doesn't restrict sight. Can't be used together with Telescopic Sight or be boosted by attribute attack skills, like Greater Poison Attack. Since Kumoko has 10 eyes she can activate all at once. Can affects all beings within sight of the user. **'Evil Eye of Grudge': Continually weakens all of the recipient’s stats while damaging their HP, MP, and SP. Adds the decreased HP, Mana and SP to the users. **'Evil Eye of Stasis': Evolved version of Evil Eye of Paralysis. Makes the target become completely stationary, even if it could still slightly move when paralysed. **'Evil Eye of Magnetism': Evolved version of Evil Eye of Heaviness. Instead of just being able to produce a force that pulls the target down, this skill can create a force that pulls the target in any direction. It can produce a repelling force, which when applied around the user can serve as a form of shield. **'Evil Eye of Destruction': Applies Decay-attributed damage to things within the user’s field of view. Decay attribute is the one, which encompasses the breakdown and collapse of matter, such as that associated with death. *'Decaying Attack / Corrosion Attack': Inflicts Decay on the target, instantly decomposing it completely. Using the attack damages the body part the user used it with as well, relative to the level of decay resistance. In Kumokos case the edge of the sickle she used it with ended up all tattered and worn-out. *'Ultimate Magic': Provides assistance in controlling magic within the System and maximizes all ability scores relating to the development of magical formulae. Furthermore, maximizes the recovery rate of mana and minimizes its expenditure. *'Magic God Act': Consumes mana to temporarily raise all physical stats and raises the magic stats. *'War God Spirit ': Consumes SP to temporarily raise all physical stats. *'Draconic Power': Temporarily borrows the power of a dragon. Increases the stats, while used. At the same time slowly drains MP and SP. *'Dragon’s Might / Dragon Power': Temporarily gain the power of a Dragon. Raises the Status of the user and enables them to release breath attacks. The user can either release a single shot or a wide range breath. The breath becomes the attribute most suitable to the user, so in Kumoko's case it has poison-dark attribute, dark producing raw power and poison eroding the opponent. Furthermore it gives the user a similar ability to "Dragon Scale / Reversed Scale", that unravels the formula of spells targeted at the user, by that negating them. Consumes MP and SP. *'Dragon Barrier': A physical barrier that negates the effects of skills and magic. *'Coercion / Intimidation': Applies the Corruption/Heresy Magic effect "Dread” to targets in the immediate area, striking fear into them. *'Heresy Attack': Applies the “Soul Rending” attribute to targets struck by attacks, an attribute that directly disrupts the soul. *'Spatial Maneuvering': Allows the user to move freely in any kind of empty space. The skill allows the user to jump again in the air or even stand there. It works by manifesting something like an invisible platform below the user. In essence this skill allows the user to fly. As long a a platform is created this way, the skill consumes SP at a high rate, which means that it is most efficient to just manifest a platform briefly to jump off instead of standing on one. *'Medicine Synthesis': Synthesizes medicine to treat injuries. *'Immortality': Makes it impossible to die in the system. However, should the soul of the user collapse it can still die. *'Concealment': Camouflages the target. Adds an effect that makes it so that the concealt object is hard to perceive with the 5 senses. Can even be used to conceal skills. *'Spawning': A skill that allows to reproduce ones kin as eggs, without copulating. Kumoko can use them in order to transfer her soul into one of the eggs should her body be defeated and be reborn that way. *'Kin Domination': A skill that enables to user to manipulate their children. *'Physical Nullity': Passively creates a barrier above the users skin, protecting them form all kind of physical attacks. *'Fast magic analysis': Kumoko is able to quickly analyze the opponents magic and replicate it or find ways to disrupt it, even while she battles the opponent. *'Corruption Magic / Heresy Magic': Magic that directly affects the soul. **'Disquiet': Manipulates the target’s soul to directly induce discomfort. **'Phantom Pain': Manipulates the target’s soul to induce illusory feelings of pain. Can't be alleviated through pain resistance. **'Phantom Insanity': Implants madness directly into the soul of the target. **'Hypnotism': Temporarily forces the target to obey the users orders. **'Phantasm': Shows that target an illusion of the users choice. **'Soul Break': Destroys the opponents Soul. *'Shadow Magic': A low-rank Darkness magic that manipulates shadows. **'Deep Shadow': Darkens target shadow. **'Widen Shadow': Manipulate the size of a shadow. **'Surface Shadows': Creates a shadow, even where there is light. **'Shape Shadow': Allows to shape shadows. **'Harden Shadow': Enables the user to give shadows physical form. **'Manipulate Shadow': Enables the user to manipulate/move shadows. **'Shadow Meld': Lets the user sink things into a shadow. The mana expenditure increases based on how large the object is, though it’s impossible to sink an object into a shadow smaller than itself. Things submerged in shadow, seem to go to someplace one could call the Shadow Dimension. This dimension has no air, nor can one really move around, so it’s an incredibly dangerous space that will basically just kill you if you enter it. However it’s impossible to actually close the entrance once something’s inside. *'Darkness Magic': Evolved Version of Shadow Magic. **'Dark World': A spell which produces a great amount of darkness to gush out enveloping the surroundings. Those touched by the darkness are damaged greatly. **'Darkness Bullet': A magic that fires a pitch black ball according to the name. It's a dark attribute attack and seems to have the shock attribute added, when it hits, it will burst open and inflict damage to the opponent. **'Darkness Spear': The spear version of the Darkness Bullet, and pierce attribute damage is added to it. **'Darkness Blade': Creates a blade of darkness. *'Poison Magic': Magic that manipulates poison. **'Poison Touch': Inflicts poison damage on target touched. **'Poison Bolt': Fires a projectile at the target, dealing poison-type damage. **'Poison Mist': Causes a mist of poison to spread out. *'Abyssal Magic': The most powerful of dark magics, able to manipulate the darkness of the Abyss itself. Killing with those spells produces no exp. That is because gaining exp means absorbing a part of the soul and those skills destroy even that. **'Gates of Hell': The first gate. A spell that first causes pitch black darkness the envelope the surroundings. Afterwards the darkness is pulled back towards its origin, annihilating everything it swallowed up, leaving nothing behind. This magic leaves a hundred-meter radius, five-meter tall hole in the earth, centered on the user. At the point where all the darkness rushes together and collapses, there’s an extremely deep hole. **'The Hell of Nonbelievers': The hell for those innocents who did not believe. **'The Hell of the Lustful': The hell for those who were stained with lust. **'The Hell of the Gluttonous': The hell for those who were consumed by their appetites. **'The Hell of the Avaricious': The hell for those who chased their greed above all else. **'The Hell of the Wrathful': The hell for those who were controlled by their anger. **'The Hell of the Heretics': The hell for those who spread their heresy. **'The Hell of the Violent': The hell for those who gave themselves to violence. **'The Hell of the Fraudulent': The hell for those who whispered lies. **'The Hell of the Traitors / Rebellion Hell': The hell for those who betrayed those who trusted them. A spell that causes inverted black crosses to fall from the sky. They don't affect anything but the target (apparently meaning they are impossible to intercept), but if the target is hit that part disappears completely. The magic ignores things such as resistances or immortality completely and the flesh and souls are thrown into the ＭＡ area and destroyed there. *'Spatial Magic': A magic that manipulates space. **'Coordinates Specification:' Selects a square bit of space, like a selection tool. **'Coordinates Fixation': Fixates the selection from Coordinate Specification. One can shoot magic at the fixed selection with 100% accuracy. **'Long-distance Transfer / Range Transfer': A spell that allows the user to instantly teleport to every place he once were before. **'Space Storage': Item Box like magic that allows to store things in a pocket space. Consumes magic, while something is stored, proportional to the size or weight of the object. *'Dimension Magic': Evolved version of Spatial Magic. **'Range Transfer': Can transport the user and the things it touches together to a distant place. *'Treatment Magic': Healing spells. **'Micro Treatment': A healing spell that can heal a scratch or other small injury. **'Abnormal Condition Recovery': Presumably removes abnormal status conditions. Strong enough to remove a poison that is lethal for a human. **'HP Recovery': Presumably restores HP. Strong enough to make a dying human survive and heal wounds. *'Earth Magic': Magic that manipulates Earth. **'Earth Spear': Changes the ground at the target point into a spear. **'Earth Wall': Produces a wall of earth from the ground. *'Anti Magic Obstruction Magic': A Spell that cancels magic obstruction magic. Needs to be fitted to the specific magic obstruction field. *'Emperor': Increases the effects of all skills. Furthermore, applies the corruption-attributed effect (Fear) when the user attempts to intimidate a target. *'Titles': Enhancement codes that may be obtained by fulfilling special requirements. Upon acquisition, may grant up to two skills. Some titles may include special effects or provide statistical bonuses. **'Filth Eater': Acquisition criteria – Consume a significant amount of poisoned or otherwise fouled material within a set amount of time. Effect – Strengthen’s the holder’s stomach. Description – A title awarded to those who eat nothing but poison. **'Kin Eater': Acquisition criteria – Devour a blood relative. Effect – None. Description – A title awarded to those who have eaten their kin. **'Assassin': Acquisition criteria – Achieve a set rate of success in executing surprise attacks. Effect – Provides a damage bonus to the first strike of a surprise attack. Description – A title awarded to those who repeatedly assassinate their targets. **'Monster Slayer': Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of monsters. Effect – Increases the damage dealt to monster opponents. Description – A title awarded to those who have defeated many monsters. **'Poison User': Acquisition criteria – Use a certain amount of poison. Effect – Strengthens the holder’s Poison attribute. Description – A title awarded to those who use poison. **'Silk User': Acquisition criteria – Perform a certain number of attacks using threads. Effect: Strengthen’s the offensive power of the holder’s threads. Description – A title awarded to those who wield thread as a weapon. **'Merciless': Acquisition criteria – Perform truly merciless actions. Effect – Prevents the holder from feeling guilt. Description – A title awarded to those who have shown no mercy. **'Lord of Pride': Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Pride. Effect – Increases the holder’s mana, magic, and resistance statistics. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards mental skills. Grants the holder a Ruler’s Privileges. Description: A title awarded to those who rule over Pride. **'Lord of Patience': Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Patience. Effect – Increases the user’s defense and resistance statistics. Unlocks the Evil Eye skills. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards resistance skills. Grants the holder a Lord’s Privileges. Description: A title awarded to those who rule over Patience. **'Lord of Wisdom': Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Wisdom. Effect – Increases MP, Magic Power, and Resistance. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards magic skills. Grants the holder a Lord’s Privileges. Description: A title awarded to those who rule over Wisdom. **'Dragonslayer': Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of dragon-type creatures. Effect – Marginally increases damage against dragons and dragonkind. Description – A title bestowed to those who have slain a great many dragons. **'Bringer of Terror': Acquisition criteria – Cause others to accumulate a certain amount of proficiency in Fear Resistance. Effect – Applies the effect of the Corruption Magic spell "Dread” to those who look at the holder. Description – A title bestowed to those who embody fear itself. **'Rescuer': Acquisition criteria - Acquire a certain number of purgation. Effect - The effect of treatment rises. Description - The title presented to those who bring help. **'Medicine Technique User': Acquisition criteria - Use a certain amount of medicine. Effect - Enhance the effect of the medicine. Description - The title presented to those who use medicine. **'Saint': Acquisition criteria - Acquire a certain number of purgation. Effect - The effect of treatment rises greatly. Description - The title presented to those who bring much help. **'Savior': Acquisition criteria：Acquire a certain number of purgation. Effect - The elementary attainments of light attribute rise greatly. Description - The title presented to those who bring help widely. **'Guardian': Acquisition criteria - Protect many people. Effect - Each ability of defense and resistance rise. Description - The title presented to those who are a guardian. **'Ruler of Charity': Acquisition criteria - Acquisition of 「Charity」. Effect - Every ability of MP, magic and resistance rise. A＋correction whenever Ruler-type skill proficiency gained. The Ruler class privilege is acquired. Description - The title presented to those who rule charity. As God: *'System Magic': As a god Shiraori transcends the System and as such isn't supported by it, meaning the she isn't supported by it either and due to that loosing her prior skills. However Shiraori can completely replicate her Darkness (Note that Abyssal and Shadow Magic also belong to Darkness), Corrosion/Death, Space, Therapy and Heresy Magic skills through magecraft. She also retains her Clairvoyance and Future Vision skills. She is unable to produce poison in her home world, however that is because the System changed the laws of nature to eradicate any poison aside that used by the System in skills. She can also use her other magic, like for example she can use earth magic to create a mirror, but because it lost special damaging aspects it had in the System it isn't suited for battle. *'Hacking the System': Shiraori has hacked the System, which is a giant spell created by the higher god D, which manages the skills of the world and even manipulates the laws of nature for that sake. This enables her to do various things. **'Ability Manipulation': By interfering with the System Kumoko can manipulate abilities on global scale. She for example would have been able to eradicate the Hero Skill from existence had Sariel, the goddess who embodies the skill system, not interfered. Other demonstrations of this include obstructing appraisal to be used against her and Kumo hacking the system in order to manipulate telepathy, so that it translates his words into Japanese. Shiraori eventually wants to reach the point where she is able to destroy the system, completely eradicating all skills in the process. **'Soul Shelter': Shiraori has control over the Systems Soul Shelter, which enables her to temporarily remove souls from the cycle of reincarnation, by storing them in the shelter. **'Regenerating the Soul': Shiraori demonstrated to be able to heal a soul that is about to be destroyed. Doing that requires hacking the system. **'Resurrecting the Dead': Shiraori is able to resurrect the dead. This is only possible in a world with the System, whether it actually works through hacking the System is unknown, though. *'Dimensional Magecraft': Shiraori specializes in dimensional magecraft. Using it she can use an enhanced version of teleport, that allows her to teleport anywhere she wants. Further she can interfere with the teleportation of other to make them teleport somewhere other than they intended and can sense the teleportation of others. Shiraori can create vast pocket dimensions and can manipulate the rate of time flow between her pocket dimensions and the universe to a certain degree. She is easily able to teleport even whole armies and uses this to teleport opponents into her pocket dimensions to BFR them. Touching is not required for teleportation. In order to aim the dimensional magecraft one can either aim at a certain place, like normal, or also just designate the person one wishes to effect, in which case knowledge of where the person is is apparently unnecessary. **'Threads': Shiraori's spider threads are half threads, half empty space. More specifically every thread is at the same time a pocket dimension of its own, making them practically indestructible unless one has power high enough to destroy space itself. **'Redirection': When attacked with projectiles Shiraori opens portals leading to a pocket space in order to redirect the attack instead of blocking it. She can then open another portal in order to send the attack right back at the opponent. **'Dimensional Fissures': Shiraori can create spider web like dimensional fissures. She uses that to defend against attacks when she opens portals to have her clones attack from a different dimension. *'Evil Eyes': Shiraori developed new versions of her Evil Eye skills after becoming a god. Due to having eyes within her eyes she is able to use all of those at once and due to her vision enhancing skills she can effectively use them omnidirectional, since her field of view is omnidirectional. **'Evil Eye of Analysis': An Evil Eye which analyzes how much energy the opponents soul has, giving a rough estimate of their strength. **'Evil Eye of Grudge': Continually weakens all of the recipient’s stats while damaging their HP, MP, and SP. Adds the decreased HP, Mana and SP to the users. **'Evil Eye of Panic': Strikes Fear into the enemies in her view. The only people that can resist this are Kuro and the Demon King Ariel, meaning that it even works against high grade fear resistance. **'Evil Eye of Serenity': By reversing the effects of the Evil Eye of Panic Shiraori can use an Evil Eye that grants the target serenity instead of fear. **'Evil Eye of Static': Paralyzes the opponent making them completely unable to move. The skill doesn't only paralyze the body, but also shuts down the mind making the opponent unable to remember what happened while paralyzed. Shiraori once described it as "King Crimson! Not quite the same though". **'Evil Eye of Attraction and Repulsion': An Evil Eye that automatically repulses and eliminates any attack in her field of view. **'Evil Eye of Extinction': A Decay Attribute Evil Eye, that instantly disintegrates the target. Decay attribute is the attribute, which encompasses the breakdown and collapse of matter, such as that associated with death. **'Evil Eye of Gluttony': An Evil Eye inspired by the Gluttony skill. Using this Shiraori can decomposed, and absorb the energy of, any magic within her field of view. This way she can even decompose and absorb the power of Anti-Magic Fields. It should be noted that the magical energy is directly situated in the soul of the opponent in the series and one of the most effective methods to kill a god is to completely drain its soul of energy. **'Evil Eye of Past Sight': An evil eye the enables Shiraori to see into the past. *'Division': Shiraori's aptitude for splitting her consciousness into multiple bodies emerges as one of her most subtle, yet powerful skills in the form of Division. By creating innumerable numbers of tiny spider clones implanted with her own consciousness, she has nearly super-computer levels of multi-tasking ability. Shiraori uses this immense ability to partition her effort from researching new abilities, hacking the system, to gathering information by sending out her spider-clones to spy on key individuals and locations throughout the world. It is in fact this massive information network that she has created that is one the most instrumental of assets in her personal arsenal. She has currently over ten thousand clones all over the world and in various pocket dimensions. Should her main body die she can simply transfer her soul into one of the clones. Her clones have the same abilities as herself. **'Mind Control': Shiraori can Mind Control people, but letting a small clone crawl into the ear of people. *'Magic Manipulation': Shiraori is able to manipulate the magic around her. She can manipulate the magic power in other people to make them activate skills they don't even know. Additionally she can interfere with others magic construction in order to completely negate a spell. *'Recognition Obstruction': Shiraori makes it so that people do not recognize her, but only remember something white. All other characteristics can not be recognized. This works by planting the characteristic into the consciousness of the people around her. *'Telepathy': Shiraori can use telepathy and eavesdrop on the telepathy of other people. *'Soul Protection': Shiraori is able to set up protection to the soul of people. *'Anti-Appraisal': Many things Kumoko created became impossible to appraise through the Appraisal skill, limiting the opponents information gathering. *'Absorbing External Energy': Shiraori has a talent for absorbing external energies, being easily able to drain any power source she comes across. Key: Arachne | God Note: Here are all skills that she can use as an Arachne. Some are not listed here due to having unknown effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Gods Category:Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Thread Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fear Users Category:Pain Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 7